Dreams of Prophecy
by The One Who Remains Unknown
Summary: Link keeps having strange dreams, and is making Saria worried sick. But what do these dreams mean? What will happen? Find out! And yes, I'm writing this one on the go. A little experiment, eh? And my first fanfiction: Link x Saria
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: The characters here are all owned by Nintendo. So is the Legend of Zelda series. And Ocarina of Time. And I don't. I don't have the imagination to make characters up. Except a creepy guy with a dagger. And now, without further ado, the story that you weren't really waiting for but accidentally found online.

* * *

**Dreams of Prophecy**

Chapter 1

* * *

A man. Dark-haired. A huge man. Approaching.

_No........._

Getting closer. Holding something. A dagger. A weapon.

_No......._

Holding it up. Swinging his arm. The dagger.... piercing....

_Noooooo!_

Link woke up in a fright, panting heavily. His sweat had made his bedsheets as wet as a Zora's skin.

"Link," a familiar voice called from right outside, near the curtain which served as a door, "are you okay?"

"Saria?"

"Oh my goodness," Saria cried worriedly, "what's wrong? Do you have a fever? I'll go get..."

Link grabbed her hand and pulled it close to him.

"No, Saria, it's fine," he said, smiling, hoping to calm her down.

Saria sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at him with a concerned look on her face.

"What has been going on with you? This is the hundredth time that you..."

"Don't worry about it, Saria," interrupted Link.

Saria ripped her hand out of Link's grasp.

"How can I not?," she said hoarsely, tears forming in your eyes. "I can't see you like this. Don't you understand I'm just worried about you? Link, ..."

She couldn't finish her sentence. She placed her head in her hands and sobbed. Link tried to comfort her, but she turned away suddenly and ran out of Link's house, still weeping. Link jumped out of bed, ran outside and climbed down the ladder leading to his home, and ran to Saria's house.

"Saria?" he called.

But no one answered.

"Saria's not at home," he thought, "but I know where she is."

* * *

A knocking came at the door.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

The door opened, and the head of a middle aged man with a cheerful smile popped out.

"Hello, who's this?"

"This is Lon Lon Ranch, am I right?"

"Oh, absolutely!" said the man, and opened the door wide, revealing his plump belly.

"Ah, perfect! And I assume you are Talon, the owner here?"

"Once again, absolutely right," Talon chuckled.

"I must be quite lucky today!" laughed the man at the door in response.

"Indeed you are!" Talon laughed back. "But what brings you here at 4 A.M.?

"Oh, I am terribly sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Don't worry about it. I wake up earlier, but I haven't ever had visitors this early! You're my first one! It only makes me feel better knowing that someone would want to get here as early as possible!"

The man laughed kind-heartedly.

"Indeed, indeed. Now, I came here for some very important business matter."

"Which concerns our ranch?"

"Why did I come here, then?" the man laughed, and Talon chuckled back.

"Why don't you come inside? It is too cold for me to let you stand out there! Come inside, come inside!"

"Why, thank you," the man responded.

Talon closed the door.

* * *

"Saria!"

No response.

"Saaariaaaa!"

Still no response.

Link looked around, but Saria was nowhere to be found. But wait, what was that sound?

Link froze and listened. The sound was weeping. Following the sound took him behind the tree near the stump where Saria always sat. She was sitting in a fetal position, leaning on the tree, crying into the palms of her hands.

"Saria!"

Link ran up to her and caressed her.

"Saria, there's nothing to worry about," he reassured her. "I have just been having bad dreams recently. It's nothing to worry about, okay?"

Saria paused her sobbing to look up at Link. Her beautiful face was covered in tears and her eyes were red with sorrow. Link couldn't resist placing a soft kiss on her forehead, to which Saria responded to by returning the hug.

"Saria, let's go back home."

"Just one thing, Link..."

"What is it?"

Link looked at her.

"Can you sleep at my house tonight... I want to make sure that... it... doesn't happen again..."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll do anything," Link said, absolutely honestly.

Saria's face lightened up.

"Really?"

"Why would I say yes if I didn't mean it?"

"You weren't supposed to answer that question, silly!" she giggled, and pulled Link's ear.

She grabbed his hand.

"Come on, or it'll be morning!" Saria exclaimed and ran off, holding Link's hand.

"Hey... whoa.... hold on.... you're too fast!"

* * *

How did you like it? How did you not? I'd like to find out! No flames, please. They won't help you, or me. Well, they probably could get some frustration and anger out of you, but that's what pillows are for. So, review my work, and if you do I'll..... um...... well, please?

My twitter account is /Towru - I guess I just might post any news up there, eh?


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: The characters here are all owned by Nintendo. So is the Legend of Zelda series. And Ocarina of Time. And I don't. But I wish I did. But then again... oh well. I can't think of anything witty to say here. So, without any more crap, here's the actual story.

* * *

**Dreams of Prophecy**

Chapter 2

* * *

"I only have one bed... I hope there will be enough room for both of us," giggled Saria. "Come on, get in already!"

Link crept under the covers only to have Saria jump on him.

"Heehee! Gotcha!"

"Oh no, you didn't!" Link said playfully and threw a pillow at her.

"You'll regret saying that!" Saria exclaimed, throwing it back and getting a second one.

* * *

"So, does my proposition suit your needs?"

"Very much, sir, I'm absolutely delighted to do business with you."

"Oh, no need for such formalities. Call me Regu."

"It's an honor nonetheless. Oh, and before you leave – may I offer you some Lon Lon milk."

"Why, thank you so much, Talon, Lon Lon milk is the only milk for me."

"I'm pleased to know!" said Talon, handing Regu a bottle. "Enjoy."

"I must be going now," said Regu, finishing his milk. "We will meet later, and I will bring you the contract to sign."

"Perfect!" exclaimed Talon, standing up from his seat. "Perfect!"

Regu followed suit.

"See you on Wednesday, Talon."

"Goodbye!"

"Goodbye."

* * *

Link and Saria were lying on the bed, exhausted from their activities.

"I won!", giggled Saria, followed by a yawn.

"I could have, but I was tired."

"Oh no, you couldn't."

"Yes I could."

"In your dreams, Link," said Saria looking lovingly into Link's eyes.

Saria pinched Link's nose.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Time for bed, heehee!"

"But I'm falling off the edge!"

"Of course you will if you're so far away from me!" said Saria, followed by another one of her trademark giggles.

Link blushed a deep red.

"Aw... you're so cute when you blush!"

"Oh, stop it..." Link said, turning a deeper shade of red.

Some minutes passed, then Saria wrapped her arms around Link, kissed his forehead, and closed her eyes.

"Good night, Linky. Heehee!"

Link just lay there for a while. Then he turned around, wrapped his arms around Saria, and replied, "Good night, Saria..."

The two fell asleep with a smile on their lips.

* * *

A room. A boundless room. Bathed in light. All is white. Nothing to be seen. Walking. Walking in a direction. An unknown direction. Which direction is there? Forward. Only forward. There is no left. No right. Only forward. Oh look. A black sphere. No, not black. But lacking. Lacking light. It is absorbing. Absorbing the light. Slowly. Steadily. All the light. Gone. Dark. Nowhere. This is nowhere. Nothing. Infinite nothing. Now there is no forward. No direction. None. Only sound. What sound? Voices. What do they communicate?

Voice 1: _Link...._

Voice 2: _Link.... listen to us, the souls of the dead..._

Voice 3: _Link......_

Voice 4: _Link.. forget your fright...._

Voice 1: _Link....we are here to help the hero...._

Voice 5: _...the hero of time..._

Voice 3: _Link..... a path you must tread...._

Voice 2: _...have faith...._

Voice 4: _...courage...._

Voice 5: _...this path you will follow...._

Voice 1: _...and you will find the Light...._

Voice 2: _...you must...._

Voice 3: _...and this Light you shall bathe in...._

Voice 4: _...and you will be its recipient...._

Voice 5: _...you must...._

Voice 2: _...or you shall lose those who you hold dear...._

Voice 1: _...take the advice of us, the Wise Ones...._

Voice 4: _...who have long passed away...._

Voice 3: _...but continue to aid those..._

Voice 5: _...who wish but peace to the world..._

Voice 5: _Link..._

Voice 2: _Link..._

Voice 4: _Link..._

(pace quickening)

Voice 1: _Link..._

Voice 3: _Link..._

All voices: _Link..._

_Link...._

…_.Link...._

(voices fade)

…_.awaken...._

* * *

Link woke up, and still lying down, looked at Saria, who, sleeping, still had her arms around Link.

"She's beautiful when she sleeps," Link thought.

Link delicately took her hands and placed them on the bed, got up, and just as he was about to leave...

"So, you're running away from me, aren't you, teehee!"

"Well it _is_ time to wake up."

"You go when I go," said Saria, quickly running up to the entrance of her house and blocking Link's exit with her arms. "Understand?"

"Fine, fine," Link mumbled.

"I'm going to go change... but don't look!"

"Why don't I wait outside?"

"I need to make sure you don't run off, silly! Now keep looking outside!" Saria exclaimed, then ran back inside and proceeded to change her clothes.

And just at the right time, guess who appeared?

"Hey, Mr. No-fairy! What are you doing at Saria's house?"

"Mido, it's no big deal..."

"What do you mean no big deal? Let me in!"

"Now is not a good time, Mido!"

"LET ME IN!"

Mido burst through Link's outstretched arms...

"EEEK!"

Saria, her face a deep shade of red, covered herself with the first thing she found next to her, her bedsheets, and threw a nearby candle at Mido.

"GEEETTTT OOOUUUTTTT!!!"

Mido ran outside with a confused, surprised, and embarrassed look on his face..

"CREEEEP!!!!"

Saria quickly dressed herself, and hid under the covers.

"Saria, you done yet?"

"I'm not going outside."

"Why?"

"I'm not going outside!"

"But why?"

"I'M NOT GOING NOW GET OUT!"

"Sar-"

"OUT!" Saria screamed, and began to cry.

Link walked out of Saria's house and saw Mido over in a group of Kokiri boys, standing on a rock to make himself taller than the rest, talking as if he had just accomplished something great while the rest of the boys whispered into each other ears, exclaiming "Woow...," "really?" "awesome!"

Link crept up from behind to hear what Mido was excitedly lecturing to the boys...

"I'm darn right serious – I saw Saria naked; I could even see her boobies and her-"

Link's assumptions were correct. Link walked right up to Mido.

"That's rude, you know, you can't walk into someone's house while they're changing!" Link yelled.

"HAAAhaha, you just wished you could see what I saw!"

The group of boys laughed, but Link pushed Mido off his pedestal.

"What was that for?" Mido said, irritably.

"For making Saria cry!"

Mido retaliated with a punch, and so the fight began.

"Fight! Fight!" the crowd cheered.

Mido tried to kick Link in the stomach, but Link shot his leg forward, making Mido fall on his back. Mido jumped up and shot a punch in Link's face, making Link's nose bleed – but Link wasn't finished with him. He kicked ----

"STOP! STOP!"

"Huh?", "Who?" echoed through the crowd.

It was Fado.

"Mido, what did you do this time?"

"I was fightin'."

"Why?"

"..."

"Come with me, now!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I'm your sister!"

"So what?"

"Just listen! Let's go, now!"

Fado grabbed Mido's left arm, only to be greeted by a violent push to her face from his right, making Fado fall flat on her back, her hand covering her face from her nose down.

Everyone gasped. Mido looked shocked himself.

"You... you..." Fado whimpered.

* * *

"Daddy!" cried Malon, running down the stairs.

"Malon! You woke up!"

"Daddy, I heard someone downstairs."

Talon froze. Cold sweat ran down his forehead.

"Sweetie, there was no one downstairs."

"But, daddy, I was sure I heard someone!" Malon said excitedly.

"Maybe it was your imagination, Malon. We all know you have a very good one!" Talon said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Maybe it was!" Malon said with a smile. "I'm going to have breakfast! Yum!"

Talon looked relieved.

"Dad will cook you your favorite pasta."

"Yum!"

* * *

Mido began, "I'm sor---"

"YOU'RE A MONSTER, YOU KNOW THAT?"

Fado ran away, sobbing; Mido ran after her, pleading for forgiveness, while the crowd watched on.

"Wow, even if Mido is our boss – he was a real jerk just now."

"Totally."

"I agree."

"Wow, seriously, I can't believe it."

"He punched girl!"

"His own sister!"

However, one particular voice stood out.

"Who needs a leader like that?"

It came from a boy which Link couldn't remember seeing in the forest. Apparently, neither did anyone else, as everyone paused.

"Who are you?" one boy called.

"I am Natu, an ancient member of the Kokiri. I am the one entrusted with appointing the leader of the Kokiri, and as I feel that Mido is not fulfilling his role properly, I have come as a replacement."

"But why didn't we see you before?" Link asked, from amidst the crowd.

Natu shot Link a malevolent glance which startled Link but which no one else seemed to notice.

"I have lived my life in the Lost Woods, overlooking the Kokiri for many years. It is my duty. Only on rare occasions do I make an appearance. Without further ado, welcome your new boss, me!"

Natu looked at Link mischievously; Link thought something was amiss...

* * *

There you go, Chapter 2! What do you think? I'd like to know, so review please! It helps me, and it will help you get what you want. The reader is always the most important character in a story. ;)

My twitter account is Towru, I guess I'll be using it for any little news posts. :)


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: The characters here are all owned by Nintendo. So is the Legend of Zelda series. And Ocarina of Time. And I don't. If I did, though, I'd have fans. Which I don't. So, without excess blahblah, here's the... well... not-excess blahblah.

* * *

**Dreams of Prophecy**

Chapter 3

* * *

"Wait," one Kokiri said, "we can't just let someone come here, say that they're a Kokiri--"

"That we've never seen before!" one kid interrupted.

"Oh, shut up, you. Anyway, we can't just let someone come here and say that they are our boss!"

Cries of support were heard.

Natu and smiled mockingly, but the smile left his face in a flash.

"Well, well. I see. Of course, I can't just come here uninvited. But what if the Great Deku Tree had already.... invited me?"

"The Great Deku Tree?!"

Gasps echoed throughout the crowd.

"Yes, quite, the Great Deku Tree himself."

"Prove it!"

"I understand. The Great Deku Tree should tell you himself."

The Deku Tree's voice echoed, or rather, rumbled, throughout the forest, "The true leader of the Kokiri is Natu."

"Convinced?" chuckled Natu with a devilish grin.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"I see there's nothing else you want to say. In that case, I'll see you around," said Natu, and began to walk away.

"Wait!", Link exclaimed, "but what happens to Mido?"

"Oh," said Natu, not turning around, "if you _ever_ see him again, tell him I said hello."

* * *

"Fado, I'm sor--"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT up... shut up... shut up," Fado sobbed.

"I didn't know what ca--"

"You're a big meanie, you know that? I love you like any sister loves her brother, and you do THIS?"

Fado revealed her covered face. Mido was shocked. He had made her bleed all over her face, and blood could still be seen trickling out of her mouth.

"I... I..... I'll go get you some bandages..."

"How are bandages going to help me with my mouth? Go away, I can take care of it myself"

"But--"

"SCREW YOU! SCREW... you...."

Fado began to cry again.

After a while...

"Mido?"

…

"Mido?"

Fado looked around, but Mido was nowhere to be seen. Wait, what was that lu--

Mido lay in the grass, face-down, a dagger through his arm.

"MIIIIDOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Darya, I'm home!"

"Regu!"

The two embraced.

"What's cooking?"

"Guess," said Darya, with a smile on her face.

"Hmm.... I have _no_ idea _at all_," Regu replied, sarcastically.

"And you are correct! Kenchinjiru it is."

Darya placed a bowl on the table, and poured the steaming soup into it.

"Enjoy, honey."

"Of course I will," Regu said, smiling, and sat down to eat.

"How was your business work? Did you buy the horse?"

"Yes, and a wonderful one it is!"

"Perfect!"

* * *

"You're finally awake..."

"Huh...? Wha..."

Mido looked around, and saw Fado... wait... without her tunic on?!

"What in the name of -"

"Look at your arm."

Mido looked at his arm.

"Your left one," Fado corrected him.

Mido looked... and he saw... Fado's tunic wrapped around his arm in some special way... and what's this nearby... a dagger?! A bloody dagger?!

Mido was scared.

"W..w. happened?" Mido stammered.

"I found a dagger in your arm... so I bandaged you up... something isn't right, I can feel it... we have to get back ho--"

"No one is going anywhere," a voice interrupted.

Mido and his sister looked up, and saw a boy on a ledge.

"Call me Natu. I see you got hurt? Too bad for you."

"Who are you?" Mido asked.

"I said I'm Natu, isn't that enough for you?"

"Where did you come from?"

"That doesn't concern you. … Oh, lookie here. Hey sweet-cheeks, what's with the invisible outfit?"

"Stop it," Fado cried, and hid behind Mido's back.

"Oh, oh, so shy, so shy. Let me tell you what. You come with me, we'll have a little _fun_, and you can forget about that loser next to you."

"You sick bastard!" Mido yelled, but as he had lost strength from his wound he almost fainted.

"Nuh-uh-uh, tsk tsk, can't talk to the Kokiri leader that way."

"WHAT?" Mido retaliated. "I'm the boss!"

Natu continued to mock him, "You haven't heard? Oh, poor you. You should pay attention more often. Now, sweet-cheeks," said Natu, turning toward Fado, with a lustful smile on his face, "come with me."

"DON'T GO NEAR … my..... sister......" Mido screamed, but sadly passed out – he didn't have the energy.

"See? You're powerless! Useless! Garbage! And you," Natu said, looking at Fado again, smiling, "are mine."

"Don't touch me!" Fado pleaded, covering her face.

"Why should I not?" Natu said, unleashing an inhuman laugh.

"I only have my und--," she began, but was interrupted by the feel of Natu's breath on her neck. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled, "HELP! HELP!"

"No one can hear you here, so don't waste that beautiful voice of yours."

"HELP... help, help...." Fado cried, sobbing.

* * *

Back in Kokiri forest, everyone had gathered together, and was discussing the sudden takeover.

"I don't trust him," one Kokiri said.

"Yeah, and that thing about choosing leaders – didn't Mido just make himself the leader, anyway?"

"But the Deku Tree said that--"

"Speaking of Mido, where is he now?" someone asked.

Meanwhile, Link was at Saria's house.

"Saria?"

"What is it, Link?" Saria asked from under the covers.

"Something's gone terribly wrong."

At the sound of "terribly," Saria popped out of the bedsheets. "What is it?" she asked.

"Let me explain."

Link related to Saria the events that had happened, including what the Deku Tree had said, and that Mido was now missing. Saria had a distressed look on her face. She got off the bed and ran up to Link.

"Link, I'm worried. I want to find out what's going on."

"You're not the only one."

Suddenly, cries were heard from outside.

"HELP!"

"IT'S AFTER US!"

"TADE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I DO'NT WANT TO DIE!"

Saria and Link rushed outside, but.....

…

Nobody.

No one was outside.

The crowd of Kokiri...

...vanished.

Silence.

"What... in the world...." Navi exlaimed.

"It's about time you showed up," muttered Link.

Saria's fairy flew down, right after Navi. "Ugh, you beat me. Wait, what's going on? Where is everybody?"

"Tlea, sshh... I think I heard a noise," Saria said.

Emerging from the shadow of a tree was.... was.... Link?!

* * *

Ooh, what's going to happen next? Where did everyone go? What the heck is happening in the last sentence? (well, you probably already know that one)

Also, a little note – nothing... well, you know... will happen with Fado, I'm not putting that kind of content into this fic, so don't worry.

If anything I'll twitter it at my twitter account, Towru.

review plz k thx bye ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Stereotypical deep-pitched voiceover: PREVIOUSLY, ON DREAMS OF PROPHECY...

*dramatic music*

*in-bed scene, Link & Saria*

_flash_

Mido: How could you?

Saria: We weren't meant for each other...

_flash_

Ganondorf: So you let him get away, didn't you?

Random Stalfos: Sir, but--

Ganondorf: NO ONE SHALL STAND IN THE PATH OF THE MIGHTY GANONDORF!

_flash_

Zelda: I thought you loved-------

Reader A: Whoa, hold on. What the hell? That never happened!

Reader B: Must be some kind of pathetic attempt at a joke.

Reader A: I think the author should really get on with it.

Reader B: I agree - it's about time for the disclaimer to show up.

Reader A: Be quiet, the story's starting!

Reader B: Finally. T_T

* * *

DISCLAIMER: The characters here are all owned by Nintendo. So is the Legend of Zelda series. And Ocarina of Time. And I don't. Probably because I'm not awesome enough. _Sigh_. Oh well. Now here's the story that you begged me for, while crying tears of-- …whatever.

* * *

**Dreams of Prophecy**

Chapter 4

* * *

"We meet again," the other Link said.

This other Link himself blended in to the shadow of the tree he emerged from, he didn't seem humanly, didn't seem to be physically there...

Saria hid behind Link's back in terror.

"You're... me?"

"That was a real _tough_ one to figure out," the shadowy Link said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "What other _genius_ revelations will you come up with?"

"I've... I've seen you somewhere..."

"Bingo! Ten points! Now, _where_ did you see me? Oh, oh, think, think – c'mon, you can do it – nope, not the mirror..."

"The water temple?"

"Correctomundo! 40 points – 50 more if you guess who I a--"

"You're... Dark Link?!"

"AHA! Congratulations! 100 points! As a reward, you get _this_!" Dark Link said, lunging at Link.

Link reached back for his shield, but felt only the fabric of his tunic. He had forgotten his shield in his house!

Quickly, Link jumped on and covered Saria to shield her from the dark version of himself. Dark Link landed in front of Link.

"How _pathetic_. And I thought you were considered to be what you inferiors call a 'hero'."

"Fuck you!" Link yelled.

"Ooh, what a dirty mouth. We'll have to fix that."

Link felt something sharp cut his thigh – he tried as hard as he could to bear the pain. Saria whimpered in fear, nervously shaking underneath Link's body.

"And another one, just for the hell of it."

Link felt another cut in his other thigh.

"Pathetic," Dark Link laughed. "How _utterly_ pathetic! AAAAHAAhahahaHAAAhaha..."

Link only held Saria tighter.

"Ooh," said Dark Link, mockingly, "I've got a pretty, pretty _girlfriend_, and I'll _protect_ her from the _big_, _mean_, baddies. Isn't that right?"

Link felt something hit his back...

...everything went black...

_Saria.... I'm sorry...._

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Malon?"

"Where's Epona?"

Talon's face tightened.

"Ep...Epona?" Talon stuttered.

"Daddy, stop being so silly. Teehee! Where is Epona?"

"E..Epona is.... going to the vet!"

"Why, daddy? Is Epona okay?"

"Epona's just fine," Talon said, forcing a smile, "and she'll be back..."

"...yes, daddy?"

"And she'll be back soon. So there is nothing to worry about!"

"Okay, daddy!"

There was a thud from a distance.

"Daddy, what was that?"

"I'll go check, sweetie."

Talon passed through the gate. While he was passing by the stable, Ingo ran out of the stable, his face red.

"What is this racket going on? I can't milk the cows with all this racket going on. Stop throwing rocks at the roof."

"No one is throwing..."

Talon paused for a moment, then ran into the stable, quickly got a ladder and ran out. He placed the ladder against the the stable's wall, and climbed up. He looked...

Talon's face paled.

* * *

Saria lay on the ground, shaking in fear, and crying in sorrow, all at the same time.

"Where's your _boyfriend_ now?" Dark Link laughed.

"Why... why...." Saria sobbed.

"Oh, oh – I should probably be feeling sorry for you right now. Hmm... I don't seem to be. Maybe I'll just wait a bit," Dark Link said, tapping his foot.

"Where... is Link?"

"Right in front of you. Oh, wait, that one? The inferior one? The one which you so _pathetically_ love? I teleported him. Somewhere. Want to know where he is? I'll tell you right now. Nope. Changed my mind. Won't."

"B..bastard..."

"Link loves you doesn't he?"

"...." Saria whimpered under her breath.

"Well. Let's see. Love. Hmm. Dark version of that ass? Me. Now... what's a dark version of love.... oooh, what a tough one. I'll be guessing for ages."

Saria's eyes widened and she became alert...

"Well.... let's see...." Dark Link continued on, getting closer to Saria with every step he made, "oh! I know."

Saria got ready to run at any moment.

Dark Link's face darkened, his eyes sparkled; an inhumanly smile appeared on his face.

"Lust."

Saria jumped up and ran for her life.

"AHAHA. You think you can run from a shadow? At least you're not as stupid as that Link of yours."

Dark Link jumped into the air and landed in front of Saria.

"You can't run away, stop trying. Hehehe..."

Saria started in the other direction, and as she did she felt something rip through the back of her tunic.

Something grabbed both of Saria's arms. She struggled to escape the grasp. She could feel someone's breath on her now exposed back.

"Hmm...? What's this...? A failed escape? Don't tell me I didn't warn you."

She could feel her tunic being ripped to pieces by something.... by a knife....

"NO! … NO!" Saria yelled in despair.

"Yes, yes!" Dark Link laughed maniacally, grasping Saria and pulling her close to himself.... too close...

Saria could feel Dark Link's cold, indifferent hands on her naked stoma----

Suddenly the ground rumbled; Dark Link was knocked off Saria's back, as if by an invisible giant's hand.

"Run," a mysterious voice said. "Run now, I'll hold him off."

Saria ran, tears in her eyes. She sprinted. For her life. That was all she could think of now. She didn't care where to, but she knew from who. She ran... right out of Kokiri forest.

* * *

"He's okay... he just needs some rest."

"Daddy, Fairy Boy's eyes are opening!"

Link opened his eyes, and jumped up, then lay back down in a sudden attack of pain

"Ah, what a relief. Here, help yourself to some milk," a familiar voice said.

"Saria! … Saria....." Link cried.

Tears welled up in his blue eyes.

"Who's Saria? Well, anyway drink up."

A hand with a bottle of milk approached Link. Wait, what was that inscription.... "Lon... Lon.......... Lon Lon Ranch?"

Link grabbed the bottle and drank some of it, and gave it back – his arms fell back onto the... bed.... which he was on.

"Why... am I here?" Link asked, in a weak voice.

"That's a question we'd like to ask you!" the voice, now obviously Talon, chuckled.

"I... don't.. know."

"Hehe, well, hope you'll remember. Maybe you forgot. Malon, sweetie, Talon's going to go take a nap," Talon yawned.

"Okay, daddy," Malon giggled, and gave Talon a hug. Talon went downstairs. Malon stayed behind.

"Is Fairy Boy okay?" she asked.

"I'm... fine..." Link answered.

"I'll give you a kiss! Mommy used to give me kisses to make my booboos feel better."

Malon planted a soft peck on Link's forehead. It reminded Link of.... of...

"Malon will watch over you like a doctor! Malon will be your doctor!" Malon cried excitedly.

Link couldn't help but smile, even with the little energy he had left.

"That's... nice of... you..."

"Say thank you, silly!"

"Thank.. you."

* * *

Ah, how sweet of Malon. Now we know Link is in good hands... but.. what will happen to Saria? What the frick is so frigging wrong about this story? We---

Reader A: Seriously, I want an answer to the second question.

Reader B: We've had two attempted... you know.... scenes...

Reader A: Both with Kokiri?

Reader B: And you know, Kokiri are infinitely ch---

^_^;;;; That's enough now... I already said that the first one wasn't an attempted... never mind. T_T

Stay tuned for chapter 4!

REVIEW NAO! ;)

As always, updates on the Twitter account Towru.


	5. Chapter 5

The most anticipated chapter of them all... well, at least that's what my mom said.

Anyway, this is the most worked on chapter I'm releasing for this series. I revised this about.... a zillion times, or something... I lost count.

Well, moving on:

DISCLAIMER: The characters here are all owned by Nintendo. So is the Legend of Zelda series. And Ocarina of Time. And I don't. Because.... it wasn't meant to be... *sad violin music* - and *sniff* now, for *sniff* the story...

…

WHY, GOD, WHYYY----

* * *

**Dreams of Prophecy**

Chapter 5

* * *

"DAMN YOU, WHOEVER YOU ARE! Don't meddle with the likes of me!"

"Who's doing the 'meddling' here?"

"Shut UP!"

"Yes, you should."

"RAAAAAAAG!"

"What the hell is raaag? Oh, a rag? You already are one, a dirty one at that."

"CURSE YOU, DAMN YOU, F--"

"We shouldn't be so rude with each other, eh, Dark Link?"

Dark Link steamed for a moment, then forced himself to calm down.

"Who... who are you?" Dark Link asked, through clenched teeth.

"'The Finisher'. Nice name I just made up, eh? Because 'finishing'... is what I'm doing now..."

"Wha....NOOOO--"

* * *

Saria was running. But she was only human. She grew tired... she slowed...

Saria fell on her knees gasping for breath and crying at the same time, making her choke on her own tears. The cool breeze which blew through the field brushed against her face, drying her tears, blew past her skin, alerting her of the tattered state of her clothing... but Saria didn't care. She escaped. That was all she knew at the moment. Escaped. From.... she didn't dare think about what would happen had the unknown person – or whatever it was – saved her. But she was away from it all. That is all.

Saria lifted her head, her half-exposed body still trembling and covered in sweat from fear, her vision blurry. She could not make out the shapes around her, but she saw the colors. She saw... green. Blue. Green. Blue. Some blurry dots in the distance. Saria was tired... involuntarily, her body gave way...

Saria collapsed on the ground into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Malon the nurse will bring you some medicine! Teehee!"

_Link... you have some time to think now... just concentrate for a while..._

_Where's Navi …_

_By the goddesses I hope that Saria is okay..._

_What's going on?_

_It can't be Ganondorf... he's in the Evil Realm... sealed away..._

_Who's Natu? …_

_How is Dark Link... back? I had... but that was 7 years in the future..._

_But..._

_Ugh, this is confusing..._

_Why would all this happen at the same time?_

_It can't be a coincidence..._

_Where are my friends..._

_For once I'm even worried about Mido..._

_He is a jerk, but punching Fado?_

…

_He wouldn't..._

_ARGH... I don't get i--_

"Medicine delivery!" Malon yelled excitedly, holding out an empty hand. "Take it, Fairy Boy! Heehee!"

_Ugh, my train of thought..._

Link tried to ignore her, and pretended that he was too exhausted to move.

"Ooh, Fairy Boy is too tired to take it? Malon will give it to Fairy Boy herself!" Malon cried, her hand reaching for Link's mouth.

Link stopped her, pretended to take the "medicine" out of her hand and swallow it.

"Fairy Boy is feeling better, yay!" Malon exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Link hatched an idea.

"Malon..."

"Yes?" Malon replied, smiling.

"Can you get someone to carry me down... I want to be outside, in the fresh air..."

"Okay... I'll go get daddy!"

_Gives me some more time, I see...._

_What in the world is that monster capable of?_

_What if... no... that can't be..._

"I heard you needed a little bit of transportation," Talon chuckled.

Link tried to smile, but alas he was in too much pain to do so.

"Lemme get you a ride here..."

Talon grabbed Link and carried him to the downstairs porch, seating him on a crate that was nearby.

"If you need anything just give me a holler and I'll come your way, okay?"

Link nodded.

Link watched Talon walk away... as soon as Talon was out of view, he pulled out his ocarina, and played Epona's Song.

...

Epona didn't come near. Link played the song again, but it was in vain; the horse didn't show its face.

He looked disappointedly into the distance. A whisper escaped his lips,

"Epona?"

* * *

A room. Not any, but a darkly-lit room, the only light source being... what was that glowing dot...

Saria rubbed her eyes, and she saw the candle which glowed in the corner of the room. Looking around herself she noticed that she wasn't alone.

"Aha, I see you woke up finally," a man, his back turned to her, said, "What in the world were you thinking, going out like that into a field without your parents... tsk, tsk, tsk... child, you have a lot to learn."

The man turned around, revealing that he had just been pouring water from a pitcher into a cup.

"Here, have a drink."

Saria hesitatingly reached out her hand towards the cup... and, by her sleeve, noticed that she wasn't wearing her tattered clothes anymore. She looked down at herself and noticed that she was wearing a blue coat with long sleeves – a bit too long.

"Oh, if you don't mind I took your rags and got you some nice, fresh clothes. Comfortable, aren't they? They're my nephew's."

Saria took the cup of water out the man's water, and eyeing him for a moment, drank it in one gulp.

The man laughed heartily.

"I see you are thirsty. No wonder! You poor thing, the way you were there lying on the ground..." the man paused, turing his head to look away at a portrait hanging on the wall, "you remind me of..."

The old man's voice trailed off.

Saria, still not saying anything, looked curiously into the man's eyes. made her blush.

"...oh! Oh, oh, yes – time for introductions! My name is Dafe, and you are?"

"..."

"Oh, don't be so shy. What is your name, young one?"

"S..Saria."

"Ah, what a cute name. You _must_ have a handsome man to match it!"

Dafe broke off into his grandiose laugh again.

"Feel free to make yourself at home. You will find some delicious dinner downstairs – my daughter is visiting and she cooks –"

Dafe looked up in delight.

"Ah, I can't express it – you must try some of her food. And also may I introduce you..."

Saria wasn't listening. She was thinking.

_Where's Link?_

_What happened to him..._

_Dar..k.....L..i.n.k..._

Her eyes welled up with tears with memory of the frightful incident. Dafe was quick to notice.

"Oh, dearie, what is wrong?"

"N..nnothing's wrong..."

"Did something happen?"

"N..no," Saria looked out the window, "nothing ha..."

Suddenly, something clicked in Saria's mind...

_Wait.... I'm not in... the forest...._

Her eyes widened.

_I'M GOING TO DIE OUT HERE!_

_  
_Saria panicked and ran down the stairs in Dafe's house...

"What's going on?" Dafe asked, looking at Saria with surprise.

Saria ran outside the house...

_Oh, damnit, damnit damnit DAMNIT!_

Saria was lost. In Kakariko village.

She fell on her knees and cried.

_I'm... going to die out... out here..._

She felt a hand on her shoulder...

"What's wrong?" someone asked.

Saria jumped up and looked at the stranger, a woman with.... an interesting color.... of her hair.

"Miss, you have to help me!" Saria cried.

"What is it?" the woman replied, eyeing Saria worriedly.

"I don't belong here... I need to be... in the forest... not this place," Saria exclaimed hurriedly, pausing between breaths.

"Hold your horses, there" said the woman. "My name is Anju. And your name i--"

"I'm Saria but that doesn't matter right now if I'm not in the forest I'll DIE!" Saria almost yelled, all in one breath. Sweat was trickling down her forehead, and her hands were shaking with fear.

"What? I'm confused... wait, are you a Kokiri?" Anju asked.

"Yes, yes, you see now?" Saria exclaimed.

"Well, I know you forest folk live in the forest, but dying if you're not there? ..." Anju shrugged her shoulders, saying, "I haven't heard of that happening. I mean, you're here... and you're most definitely alive!"

Anju chuckled.

"Well maybe I'm not dead yet but the Deku tree said... LISTEN I need to get home or else... or else... can you take me back, please, please, I need to be home, and if I'm not in the forest, I told you th--"

"Hold on, there – there's a problem. You see, I don't know where Kokiri forest is... and I've heard that there's this place called the Lost Woods where all Hylians go and get... lost... if I even knew how to get there, then I would most surely... you know."

"So... I'm just going to have to... have to... tt.t..to..." Saria's face turned from excited to depressed. "t. d..ddie..."

Saria covered her face, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"It's... over..." she stammered.

Anju looked at Saria with pity and compassion, and took her into a motherly embrace.

Saria only cried harder.

"Come, come, you'll come to my house and we'll have something to eat, and everything will be all right," Anju said.

Anju led her to her home, and guess what familiar face was standing at the doorway?

"Ah, I see you found her – Anju, this is the girl I told you about," said Dafe.

"Dafe – it turns out she's a Kokiri... she said that she would die if she's not in the forest."

"Hmm..." said Dafe thoughtfully, combing his beard, "I haven't heard of anything like that. Now bring her inside, and make her some of your trademark soup."

* * *

Kokiri forest... was empty.

Not even a fairy stirred in the evening air.

Except...

Except for one... person...

On a rooftop, contemplating about.. something.

"Damn that Ganondorf... reviving Dark Link was his idea. He brought him forth in the first place... thank the goddesses he is sealed away now..."

The... thing... turned its... we'll call it a head... and looked into the depths of the forest.

"He'd probably call my a traitor, heh. Yes..... a traitor..."

It stared off into the distance... thinking...

"It is time for me to return to my own world."

The thing jumped off the rooftop and... walked... into thin air, and disappeared.

Now it was silent in Kokiri forest once again.

Only the breeze...

The cool breeze...

The cool, evening breeze...

* * *

What will happen to our hero and his maiden?

Find out in Chapter 6 – coming soon.

Signing off, The One Who Remains Unknown

[My twitter account is Towru – follow this account for any news related to Dreams of Prophecy, and any other works that I might start (then again, probably not starting anything new any time soon)]


	6. Chapter 6

Why did it take me so long? Find out after the story.

DISCLAIMER: The characters here are all owned by Nintendo. So is the Legend of Zelda series. And Ocarina of Time. And I don't. Because I'm not 1337. No, wait, maybe I a-- nah. Not possible.

* * *

**Dreams of Prophecy**

Chapter 6

* * *

_Epona's.... not... here?_

Link tried to call Malon.

He yelled, "Malo--"

Link couldn't finish the sentence – he had begun to cough up blood. The pain surged through his nerves. Link, tensing every muscle in his body, tried to restrain himself from moaning in pain, but could not hold back one solitary tear in his left eye.

_If I don't get out of this quick... then... who knows what will happen..._

* * *

"I see you had a good meal!" chuckled Dafe.

Anju yawned heavily. "I'm going to bed. You two should, too. Good night."

"Ahahaha... go get some rest, yes," Dafe said.

Saria, still shaking from fear, had grown tired herself, and looked sadly at Dafe.

"You look tired – I'm going to tuck you into bed, then. We have a nice, warm bed for you!"

Dafe led Saria into an interesting room.

_Why does it smell like... gingerbread?_

Saria touched the wooden walls out of curiosity.

_They're... smooth..... like..... like Link's face..._

Saria gazed at the wall. She stood still, as if in a trance.

"Are you going to go about standing there all day? Wah hah hah... You sure you don't want some rest?"

"Oh," Saria uttered quietly, turning around. "Sorry."

"Nothing to it, nothing to it," Dafe said reasurringly, pointing to a small bed, which looked like it could've been the bed of a princess – the bedposts were made of beautiful, varnished mahogany; the bedsheets were soft as velvet...

Saria shuffled slowly torwards the bed...

"Oh, yes – I forgot!" Dafe exclaimed suddenly. "You'll need some bedclothes."

Dafe walked over to a nearby warddrobe, opened it, and from it produced a child-size nightgown-like dress.

"This used to be Anju's a _long_ time ago..." Dafe's voice trailed off as he remembered the past. "My wife, I miss her so... Oh, I remember my mother. Tortus this, Tortus that, wah hah hahaha!"

Dafe turned back to Saria, who was eyeing him curiously.

"Why... did she call you Tortus?" Saria asked.

"Oh, heh heh, to make a long story short, when I was very little, I loved pretending to be a turtle, hence the nickname. Anyway, here are some clothes, and I'll step out while you change. Just come outside and call me when you're ready for bed. I'll read you a story if you want, too."

Saria looked at the clothes for a while, and then began to change...

* * *

"Princess Zelda?"

Impa knocked at the door, but no response came from within.

"Princess Zelda, are you there?"

Impa knocked insistingly, but no one responded back. Impa ran to her room, took a bundle of keys from under her mattress, ran back, and opened the door.

"AAAAAH!"

Princess Zelda lay on the floor in a pool of blood, propped up against her bed, her dress stained in red.

Impa ran up to the horrible image.

"ZELDA!"

A quiet voice escaped from Zelda's lips.

"I....m...pp...aa.a..."

Impa only looked in a state of utter panic at the dying princess.

"G......d........"

…

"Yes?"

Zelda's eyes suddenly opened wide, and a devilish smile appeared on her face.

"SAY GOODBYE!!! WAHAHAHAHAA!"

Zelda thrust her hand... through Impa's body?!

The two were gone in a blinding flash of light.

Voices could be heard in the hallway.

"What's going on?"

"Something's happening in the princess's room!"

"I'll go check..."

Footsteps approached, and a skinny man holding a candle peered into the room.

"Princess?"

No answer came back to his question. The man frantically ran back through the hallway.

"Princess Zelda is gone! Raise the alarm! Raise the alarm!"

Loud bells resounded through the castle. There was panic as people ran through the castle's halls, waking everyone in their path.

"Your majesty!"

"Yes, Katedisan?"

"The Princess has dissappeared from her chamber. There is no sign of Impa, either, Sire."

The King sprung up from his throne, with a very distressed look on his face.

"Probe every room, every corner, don't limit yourselves to this castle! I don't care if you look through the whole of Hyrule, but my daughter will be found! Understand?!"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Go, quickly! There's no time to lose! What are you kneeling there for?!"

The attendant got up and sprang out the throne room.

"And don't come back without my daughter!"

* * *

"Dafe?"

"Are you ready for bed now?"

"Y..yes."

"Very good, very good then."

Dafe's heavy footsteps and the squeak of the wooden floors was heard throughout the narrow hallway. The old man appeared in what was now a bedroom for Saria.

"My, those clothes fit you perfectly. Anyway, get into bed, and if you want..."

Dafe walked out the room, and in a moment came back with an large old book. Dafe puffed at it to blow away the dust which had accumulated in years long past.

"Would you like me to read you some mythology? When Anju was little, she used to love myths," Dafe said. "I remember reading these to her at night... but that time is now long over. You remind me of my younger days. It gives me so much happiness to be able to, in a sense, relive those days."

Dafe smiled, his eyes a tad bit watery out of delight from the memories which so vividly had come rushing back to him.

For once, Saria's fear had left her.

"Now, are you in for a story?"

Saria, who had already gotten into bed and covered herself with the warm sheets, replied, "Of course."

"Alright then. Let me see," Dafe mumbled, flipping through the pages of the book. "Ah, here's a good one. It's 'The Tale of Taatke and Taatku.' But before I start reading, you'll need a bit of background information if you want to understand what's going on. Spirits live in a realm separate to our own, but connected with our world. We cannot see them, and neither can they see us – unless a link between the two worlds is created. These links happen ever so often, and we see these events to be apparitions, ghosts, and other supernatural happenings.

"Now, one interesting thing is that spirits can possess shadows. And I'll stop there, or else I'll ruin the story for you," Dafe said with a chuckle. "'Taatke was the son of Ktobu, the legendary...."

* * *

"You were having a tough time out there. And... oh, my goodness. It's already nine o'clock. Time for bed. Malon!"

A cry was heard from the distance, "Yes?"

"It's time to go to sleep!"

"I'm coming!"

"Now, you have a good night's rest; I'm going to bed, too."

Link mustered enough energy to respond.

"Thanks... for everything."

But Talon was already outside of the room and couldn't hear Link's weak voice.

* * *

Okay. Time for some explanations. ;) This, for me, is the time of the year when school takes its toll a lot. So I've been working hard on schoolwork, and haven't had as much time as before to work on this fic.

Another reason for the hold up is that as I'm progressing through the story, I'm getting deeper into the plot, but I don't want to reveal too much of the plot to make what will happen too obvious. So it ended up that this chapter was going to be my toughest one. So what I decided to do is split this chapter into two or three chapters. (which also helps in being a nice night to day transition, eh? ;) )

So anyway, review please – it will help me in... my quest... for...

… for reviews?


End file.
